


K4 Project (Chapter 2)

by Greatsage



Series: The K4 Project [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatsage/pseuds/Greatsage





	K4 Project (Chapter 2)

Sora heads to the transporter, checking his equipment. Kairi enters the coordinates for the Disney castle receive station and then steps on the transporter. She summons “Angelous” backslash style(Ventus) in her left hand, releases it, and then does the same for “Pick a star” in her right hand normal style.

Sora: I’m all set

Kairi: Yeah, I’m good to go too *fold hands across chest and looks over at Riku*

Riku having just finished his training is all sweaty and wanting to clean up before they go, but looks like majority rules.

Riku: *Siighs and pulls towel off of shoulder tossing it to one of the nearby low level resistance members* I JUST finished training too…Can’t a guy get a shower first?

Kairi: Oh quit your complaining! You can just take one when we get back besides, after Sora’s hour long shower, I doubt there’s any hot water left~

Riku: *frowns and faces Sora* A whole hour? Really?

Sora: *Shrugs and averts eyes making a small laugh*

Riku: Maaan we talked about this! I’m gonna have to blow some steam this time around. *Summons “Magistrate’s Edge” (The big heavy keyblade that you had quick sketched) lets   
it slam into the ground before stepping onto the transporter. Swings blade over shoulder.*

The transportation sequence starts and a small hole appears before them. It gradually gets bigger and on the other side, they can see Royal workers operating machinery. Riku steps ahead and says:

Riku: Well then, shall we?

They proceed to walk through the portal and find themselves in Disney castle. Queen Minnie is so busy issuing orders to those around her that she only just notices the arrival of the three after they’re right behind her. She sends the one’s she had been talking to away and greets them as a stressed, overworked, and busy queen would.

Queen Minnie: Riku, Sora, Kairi? What’s the meaning of this? Showing up unannounced like this at the royal palace!

Queen Minnie starts walking signaling the others to follow her. They’re walking down a hall and the intended destination is the throne hall.

Kairi: U-Uhm…Hayner was supposed to inform you before our arrival.

Sora: He never called?

Queen Minnie: Well if he did no one has run it by me *Senses something is off* ..What’s the issue here? The heartless problem has been well under control for quite some time now. 

Riku: The heartless aren’t the problem, though I can tell you, they’re still lurking. They’ve just gotten better at hiding. No, the reason we’re here is different.

Queen Minnie: Xehanort

Kairi: It’s a possibility, yes. We got some intel that there was a large group of sentients on their way here.

Sora: No, without a doubt. If the sentients are really on their way here then it can only mean that Xehanort is finally making a move.

Queen Minnie: And it starts here. I have a few words for that monster.

Riku: *Kneels down before her majesty* With all due respect my queen, I think it best that you not meet that man face to face.

Sora: He’s right. We’ve…We’ve already lost the king. This world can’t afford to lose you too.

Queen Minnie looks at Sora with a sorrowful smile. She then turns to open the Throne hall doors.

Queen Minnie: I suppose you’re right.

Sora, Riku and Kairi summon their keyblades.

Kairi: Your Majesty, please stand back!

Sora bursts through the doors with a fierce expression upon his face.

Sora: XEHANORT!!! *looks around for the evil one* I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE. COME OUT AND FACE US. 

A cloaked figure walks out from behind the throne and sits on it. 

Cloaked figure: Man, you just never stop yelling do you? Honestly, how do you two even get things done with his constant yelling and whining? “OH the king is dead! Waah waah”. 

Queen Minnie: Who are you and how dare you sit on that throne and bad mouth my Husband, the King of this world! I’ll have you seized and imprisoned!!

Cloaked figure: Yeaah yeah, I wasn’t talking to you your highness. *removes hood*

Braig: I was talking to the snot nosed chosen. All five of them. *stands up and walks towards the others* Roxas, you still defy us even now when you don’t even have a shell to move around in. And Ventus, I can’t help but think that you’re the reason Sora’s got that angry look down so well. I mean, even now, I get the shakes just looking at it.

Sora: Xigbar! Why yo-

Braig: Ah, ah! I’m not Xigbar anymore~ Well technically I’m Xehanort, but uhh, I don’t really like sharing a name with that old coot. Call me Braig

Kairi: It doesn’t matter who you are you’re going down!

Sora then proceeds to attack Braig, but is pushed back by the appearance of the Demi-sentients they were warned about. 

Braig: Woopsy-daisy! You were so close too, but it’s not quite my turn to play. There are still things you have to do!

The demi-sentients begin to turn on the civilians around the area and Riku automatically takes up a plan to secure and protect the queen and the civilians.

Riku: Kairi! I’m getting the queen out of here! Protect the civilians and hold the sentients off until I get back! 

Kairi: Okay!

Riku runs off with the queen. And Kairi turns her attention to Sora while defending a civilian.

Kairi: Sora! We’ve got to protect the civillians!! Help me get them out of here!

Sora: No! He’ll get away! We can’t let him get away! I’m going after him!

Sora runs off after Braig.

Kairi: No! Sora that’s his plan!

Sora disappears in a cloud of darkness where Braig fled to. After finally catching up he exchanges a few blow with Braig.

Sora: I’ve got you!

Braig: Oh look! It’s our three heroes! *grins* But really, wow, I can’t believe you just up and left those civilians to die. That’s cold blooded Sora. But … Not at all unlike you. *taps sharpshooters on shoulder* You’re always running away aren’t you? Abandoning Riku and Kairi for the two goofballs you like to run around with. Leaving Riku behind in the realm of darkness. It’s in your nature!

Sora: SHUT UP! *throws keyblade at. Gets it lodged in wall* I’ve never abandoned anyone! I would never! *looks around the smoke for the other*

Braig: Man come on! Get a clue already! What about Namine? Wasn’t there an important promise you were supposed to keep? Aren’t you forgetting a few things? *Opens dark portal* And right now, what are you doing? Chasing thin air when your important friend needs you. If that’s not abandoning then I don’t know what it~

Sora: Kairi can handle herself-

Kairi screams in the background. She is bashed into a wall by a male alapha-class and her shoulder dislocates. She is bloodied and there is a crowd of civilians behind her while 6 male Alpha’s advance her front. She shakily holds her keyblade out at the sentients.

Kairi: SORA PLEASE!

Sora turns around reacting to the scream. Braig starts to fade into the portal.

Braig: Ah, right. On. Time! Adios kiddo! Y’know, you’re looking more like Xehanort everyday *leaves through portal*

Sora: Kairi I’m coming! 

Sora rushes over and finds a few dead citizens and watches another being crushed by a sentient.

Sora: NO!! *Cuts down sentient and continues searching for Kairi*

He notices a large mob of 6 alphas and the bloodied Kairi and citizens. He drives into Valor form battles it out with them. He gets down to the last sentient and swaps out oblivion for Chaos Chaser and begins to pummel the demi-sentient over and over and over, not stopping. Riku finally comes back in time to witness the cruel display. 

Riku: SORA STOP! *runs over and throws sora off of the dust that was once a sentient, snatching the keyblade away.* It’s dead! And just what the hell happened here!

Sora: *looks up at the furious Riku* This is the second time you’ve taken the keyblade from me.

Riku: *looks over at the dead civilians and battered Kairi* What happened to Kairi? And the Citizens? You were supposed to protect them! 

Sora: He was getting away! He knows about what Xehanort is up to! I-I-I just needed t-

Riku: SORA! 

Sora flinches at the yell and falls silent in his confused state of mind.

Riku: *Sighs and speaks sympathetically* Look, you’re tired. I get that. Just…go cool your head for a minute and when you’re ready, come help us clean this mess.

Sora: I’m- I’m sorry. *walks away*

Kairi watches as he goes when Riku comes over to help her up.

Kairi: Riku! You’re too hard on him! *gets helped up* He’s just tired..

Riku: I know. He’s been sleeping better thoug- 

Kairi: Emotionally Riku! Sora’s never lost anyone before! I lost my mother at a young age and got separated from my dad too. You’ve been in the darkness. You’ve felt losses worse than death! The most Sora’s ever had to deal with was being separated from everyone else for a year and a half and even then he was sleeping! Though the King’s death hurt everyone, Sora took the biggest blow. His innocent way of thinking that everything will be okay in the end was shattered… With the King’s death he learned that Light doesn’t always win.

Riku sets kairi against the wall positioning her shoulder in a way that will make it easy to relocate.

Riku: This one’s gonna hurt…A lot.

Kairi: I’m ready

Riku: On the count of three. 

Kairi: O-Okay!

Riku: *pops shoulder back in place* …three. *grins*

Kairi: *lets out a painful yell* Argh! Riku you JERK! What happened to counting to three?!

Riku: Ahh you’ll live~ Now come on…Someone’s gotta clean this up.


End file.
